


When You Need Me: Fanart

by candlebark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Composite Artwork, Fanart, Gen, Ink, M/M, Traditional Media, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark
Summary: "When you need me, I'll be there."
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	When You Need Me: Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Displayed at 100% width and 50% width.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this months ago, as you can see by the date. At the time, I was really frustrated with it. But now I look back on it and I'm like, hey, it's good! XD I just remember Merlin's face giving me a lot of trouble, requiring much white-out to fix it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ In retrospect, I'm happy with it because it has more depth and contrast that most of my other art.


End file.
